Guilty All the Same
Guilty All the Same is a sixminute video game debuting on Tuesday (March 25) that's based on the band's latest single, "Guilty All the Same," featuring Rakim. Band members Joe Hahn and Mike Shinoda say they want their fans to literally play with their music. Fans can take it apart and remix both the song and the game any way they want, using the tools provided in "Project Spark". Lyrics Tell us all again What you think we should be What the answers are What it is we can't see Tell us all again How to do what you say How to fall in line How there's no other way But oh, we all know You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Show us all again That our hands are unclean That we're unprepared That you have what we need Show us all again 'Cause we cannot be saved Cause the end is near Now there's no other way And oh, you will know You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame There's no one else to blame Guilty all the same Guilty all the same You're guilty all the same Yeah, you already know what it is Can y'all explain, what kind of land is this When a man has plans of being rich If he falls off his plans, he's wealthy? Dirty money scheme, a clean split Nonsense the same, he didn't call for this, he's filthy Talk team, they take the paper route All they think about is bank accounts, assets and realty Anybody's expense, no shame with a clear conscience No regrets and guilt free, you claim that ain't the way that he built me Smoke scream, we're going in flames Know as soon as they're done what the deal be Say it's time for things to change We arrange that dope product we built cheap Anything if it's more to gain Dream, manipulated like artists, it's real deep Until no more remains, but I'm still me Like authentic hip-hop and rock, to pop and radio You record companies kill me Try to force me to strain it, no way They got the gall to say "yo, how real can real be?" You feel me? you will see, the greed will be to blame Greedy for the fame, TV or a name Media, the game, to me your all the same You're guilty You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame You're guilty all the same Too sick to be ashamed You want to point your finger But there's no one else to blame Guilty all the same Guilty all the same Guilty all the same Music Video